<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Seeing your face is like drinking water after a lifetime in the desert." by killing_all_joy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094585">"Seeing your face is like drinking water after a lifetime in the desert."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy'>killing_all_joy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, How Do I Tag, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Logince - Freeform, logan has sarcasm in this, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman over-the-top flirting with Logan. But Logan's trying to work. Another tumblr prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Seeing your face is like drinking water after a lifetime in the desert."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Roman leaned against the doorway to Logan's room, a fond smile on his face as he watched the logical side furiously scribble at a paper that was likely Thomas' schedule for a couple of days ahead. He stood there for a second, watching before deciding to initiate conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Slow down, teach, or you’ll wear that pretty hand of yours out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan shot up to look at his intruder, alert gaze calming when he noticed it was only Roman. “Ah, Roman. Hello.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Greetings, nerd! How are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am working, so if-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. How are you <em>feeling</em>?” Roman corrected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan rolled his eyes. “For the last time, Roman. I do not possess-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-The ability to feel, yes, I’ve heard your speech a thousand times over. How long have we sides had to put up with that blatant lie?” Roman paused, thinking. “Long enough that Janus doesn’t care to correct you anymore, I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I. Don’t. Feel,” Logan reiterated, gritting his teeth. “Besides, I am working, and your presence-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-Is aggravating you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop trying to finish my sentences!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman ignored him. “If what I was saying aggravated you, then you would appear to have emotions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leave me alone to my work, Roman. I wish to continue to not have feelings while not in your presence.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Distaste, hmm? Another emotion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman sat down on the chair opposite where Logan was sitting, putting an elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I work better alone, that is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman ignored him again, deciding to try to make him express more emotions instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe, but I couldn’t imagine getting anything done without you nearby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan didn’t acknowledge the flirtatious remark, instead electing to grip his pen tighter and continue to write.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The ink of your pen matches your tie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So it does.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Even with a plethora of paper at my disposal, I could never draw something as beautiful as the side in front of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan shook his head, gritting his teeth, and continued to ignore Roman’s flirtatiousness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman reached a hand to Logan’s hair, taking a lock and twirling it between his fingers, only for Logan to smack his hand away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such beautiful hair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We are the same person.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You wear glasses.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hadn’t noticed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman chuckled. “I can’t decide what felt better—your hair or your hand on mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d hope the hair, considering I slapped you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I was so lucky. You expressed emotion to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan sighed, not sparing Roman so much as a glance. “I don’t feel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you say so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan had written to the bottom of the page. He flipped it over, immediately starting to fill the top lines with writing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Already done with one page? Such a diligent worker, so incredibly smart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just eager to finish so I can leave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman leaned over the table, looking at Logan’s paper. “Such nice handwriting too, very pretty and very you. Though, ‘pretty’ and ‘Logan’ are synonyms so I really needn’t have bothered with the additional words.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re reading upside-down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can read upside-down,” Roman replied defensively. “Besides, your handwriting is so neat that anyone could read it, even upside-down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s messy from speed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If that’s messy to you then I can’t imagine how nice your normal handwriting must be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t imagine? <em>Roman</em>? I’m shocked,” Logan remarked sarcastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww,” Roman cooed fondly, “you’re adorable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am not!” Logan huffed indignantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not as much as you are absolutely stunning,” Roman replied, his tone inflected with more sincerity than he had showcased before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan ducked his head, concealing a blush. Roman smiled; Logan was showing emotion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t deprive me of my lovely view, Sunshine,” Roman said softly. “Seeing your face is like drinking water after a lifetime in the desert.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You see me all the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I loathe every minute that I don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman reached an arm out, leaning over the table again. He tilted Logan’s chin up so he could look at him. Logan’s face was painted with a pinkish-red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t suppose you could honor me with a kiss?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve shown emotion. Is that not enough for now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman hummed, gazing into Logan’s gorgeous brown eyes. “I suppose so.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it so....<br/>Come yell at me on tumblr @taxicabinmemphis if you'd like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>